


Nightfall

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightfall - Freeform, Perfect 100, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Tevinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Aquinea forgot; Dorian forgot.  Halward's death helps them remember.





	Nightfall

It’s getting dark.  Aquinea calls up a faint wisp of light that follows her through the house, casting shadows wherever she goes.  She finds Dorian on the balcony.  “Custom doesn’t dictate how long one is to watch a pyre burn,” he says in greeting, staring out at the pink and orange streaks that give way to deep blue and black.

 

“You’ll get no complaint from me, darling.”  She tentatively rubs his back, the way she did when he was a child, before she forgot how to be a mother.  He stiffens at first, then remembers how to be a son.


End file.
